Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
}} is a free-to-play mobile game by Bandai Namco based on ''Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue. It has been released for iOS and Android on July 16, 2015. Story A mysterious person summons Shenron and wishes to discover who is the strongest person alive of all time. During an intensive battle between Goku and Vegeta, the dimensional distortion starts, merging different time periods. Xeno Trunks and a new Time Patrol are contacted by King Kai, who asks to investigate the dimensional distortion, and warns them that the situation can end in destruction. Their investigation shows they are in May 7 of an unknown age. They decide to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. After beating Mr. Satan, he says the World Tournament Announcer wants to discuss something with all of the participants. The announcer says there is a strange rumor about someone going after famous martial arts masters, and ask the participants to be careful. Trunks remembers that something similar happened in the past and concludes that it maybe related to the dimensional distortion. They go on and find out that the person who is going after the famous martial arts master is none other than Mercenary Tao. They find and defeat him and he says that he is better a bodyguard than an assassin with the number of hits he is receiving. Gameplay Dokkan Battle is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'cards'. Game modes Home At the Home screen you see your team with the leader displayed. You can select various options on the Home screen: *World Tournament: The World Tournament is held on different occasions. It is for testing your Dokkan deck against others; *Missions: Various small challenges divided into tiers: Korin (Normal), Kami (Hard), King Kai (Z-Hard) and Special (based on (limited) events); *Shenron: You can collect the 7 Dragon Balls and make various wishes; *News: Check the current news; *Friend: Check your friends and add, remove or accept them; *Gift: Receive your gifts from daily logins or rewards; *Quest/Events: See below. Summon By summoning fighters you can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' or 'guest' to compete in battles. You can summon fighters with Dragon Stones, Friend Points and Tournament Tickets. Cards can also be earned in during quests or events. They can also be purchased in Baba's shop or with Incredible Gems. Items can be brought in to aid the fighting experience. Quest/Events Events and Quests take place on 'Adventure Stages', these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. Team The Team Menu part is separated in: *'Team': Where you can check your decks; *'Sell': Where you can sell your cards; *'Training': Where you can train your cards using training items that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Awaken': Where you can Awaken and Z-Awaken your characters to increase their power using Awakening Medals that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Items': Where you can see all of your items; *'Character List': Where you can see all of your cards; *'Dokkan Awaken': Where you can see which characters you can Dokkan Awaken and see how much medals it takes to Dokkan Awaken the card; *'Hidden Potential: '''Where you can increase a card that's a UR or higher Stats with orb's (Some cards have there own special orbs) the same type as theirs; *'Reverse: Reverse a Transcended UR or higher characters to there Pre-Dokkan Awakened status. Shop Here you can buy Dragon Stones with real currency. With Dragon Stones you can buy extra character slots, restore stamina, summon fighters and continue after you die during a quest or event. You can also visit Baba's shop: *Trade Points: You can buy all different types of items in the game using Baba Points. The list refreshes every 3 hours (or you can use a Dragon Stone); *Zeni: You can buy 5 different items (Senzu Beans, Kami's Lookout (training), and 3 awakening medals (Gregory, Bubbles and Dr. Gero). This list refreshes every 24 hours; *Treasure: You can buy items and characters with Incredible Gems. You can trade in characters, training items, awakening medals and support items for Baba Points. Zeni is earned during quests and Incredible Gems is found in quests starting from Area 16 and up. Dragon Stones can be earned when you complete a quest for the first time or earned from Missions. Stage Board/Card Information Blue tiles give the player items or ki, red tiles indicate opponents or damage hazards, yellow tiles marked with a rainbow question mark deal an effect of ki up, zeni, item, damage hazards or nimbus travel, purple square tiles indicate a boss battle tile, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can allow the player to purchase an item from Baba in exchange for Zeni, travel from one tile to an unconnected tile on the Flying Nimbus. In World Tournament mode, card tiles will reward the player with a card, tiles with a hot bun will heal the player's team health, and tiles with a budokai tenkaichi emblem will give the player tournament points (only in the first round). Tiles with a stop sign will be landed on even if the number of advanced tiles exceeds the distance of the stop tile from the player's current tile. Battle Mode In battle, the player's current team comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter(s) will be at opposite ends of the screen. To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The fuller the attacker's ki meter is up to a maximum, the bigger the damage is, with a super attack if it is full. However if you don't get Ki to a certain amount, the card damage will be lower than the base damage. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Certain cards award damage bonuses based on collecting more ki spheres via their leader ability or normal ability, such as the Resurrection of Frieza Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku cards, as well as the same series's Golden Frieza card, which grant increased percent damage for same-type ki spheres that match their type as leader. Collecting ki this way grants a percent damage multiplier that exceeds the maximum set in place by the ki meter. Other characters, such as technique type Perfect Cell and Skinny Gotenks grant both percent increased attack and defense per same-type ki sphere collected. Stockpiling these same-type ki spheres fills the Dokkan meter, which can allow a character to perform their super attack in Dokkan Mode, which attacks all enemy targets. Each card has a Type, which plays an important part in the battles, there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match; however, certain cards, such as Super Gogeta, ignore typing on offense and hit everything for super effective damage. If the ki sphere is the same color as a character's type, the Ki is increased x2 for each ki sphere and HP is restored slightly. Once the Ki Meter fills up, it will activate the character's Super Attack. For example, Goku's Kamehameha. Super attacks come in damage tiers, such as "Huge" or "Supreme", with the highest being Mega-Colossal damage for super attacks. The super attack damage goes from left (lowest damage increase) to right (highest damage increase). '''Low (130%) < Damage (170%) <'' Huge (200%) < Extreme/Mass (220%) < Supreme/Catastrophic (250%)< Immense (280%) < Colossal (300%) < Mega-Colossal (350%)' You are also able to level up super attacks. Leveling the super attack level once will increase the super attack's damage by 10%. All cards (with the exception of non-battle cards, like Old Kai, and Legendary Rare cards) have a maximum super attack level of 10. Legendary rares however, have a maximum of 20. You are able to level up the super attack level via training by training the same cards together for a 100% chance of leveling up the card, or training a card with the same name for a small percent chance of leveling or a high percent chance of leveling based on the rarity of the cards trained. For example, trying to level up the super attack of a Rare card with an Ultra Rare card will be a guaranteed 100% level up while on the other hand, leveling up an Ultra Rare with a Rare card will be very, very slim. Card Information Cards come in different "rarities", where ,usually ,the Rarer the card, the stronger the character is and the higher level limit: '''(TopLower to BottomHigher) Normal (N): Max Level is 20 Rare ®: Max Level is 40 Super Rare (SR): Max Level is 60 Super Super Rare (SSR): Max Level is 80 Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 100 Transcended Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 120 Legendary Rare (LR): Max Level is 150 Most cards have a special skill called Link Skill. Link Skills work when two related characters (like Goku and Gohan) are used in the same team and their turn follows each other in line. Links Skills also have names. Link skills give extra boost for Ki, HP, Defense, or Attack. like the Link Skill, Shocking Speed, which gives +2 Ki to both characters. Most cards have Leader Skills which if the card is placed as the team leader, it will give a boost such as increase stats or Ki. All cards have various Leader Skills which is either useful or pointless. Separate cards may have the same leader skill. The player has one shared HP bar which is the sum of characters' hit points. If it goes to zero, the player loses and is given a chance to revive himself with full HP using 1 Dragon Stone, with the exception of certain events, such as Surpassing All, World Tournament and Transcended Warrior. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. While Quest mode delivers an original story-line, players can still go through the franchise's classic story through Events held daily. Every stage requires stamina, which recharges over time. Each account has a level named Rank. Every time it level ups, more the player's Team Cost Limit, Friend Limit, etc. increases. More Card Information There are three ways to improve characters: Battling, Training and Awakening. Battling enemies lets the team to gain Experience, which they level up and become stronger. Training basically combines characters permanently, with one getting EXP by battling another one who leaves the team. A small bonus is given for training similar types. Awakening is a permanent power up that uses a special class of item called "Awakening Medals". When the character is fully leveled up it can be used Z-Awakening. Z-Awakening a character greatly powers up a character permanently and increases the card "rarity" by one level. This gives them a shiny background and a higher level cap but it can only be done once. It also boosts the type from normal to Super or Extreme Type (Super Type is for Heroes like Goku while Extreme Types are for villains like Frieza), which becomes stronger against all non-Super/Extreme types. Two Super/Extreme types act the same as normal ones. Every card has a type, each type with its own advantages and disadvantages to the other types (similarly to Pokémon). The 5 types are AGL (Agility), STR (Strength), PHY (Physical), TEQ (Technique) and INT (Intelligence). Each type is represented by its own color in game, AGL is Blue, STR is Red, PHY is Orange, TEQ is Green and INT is Purple. The types come into effect in battle. If a card has the advantage over the over, it will deal Super Effective damage, meanwhile if a care has a disadvantage to the card they are attacking, they will deal not very effective damage, and their attack will be blocked. Two cards to date, has the ability to hit all types with super effective damage (STR and INT Super Gogeta), meanwhile some cards are able to take not very effective damage from all types (INT and STR Super Janemba) Type Chart (-> Means strong against, <- means weak agianst) AGL -> STR, but AGL <- TEQ STR -> PHY, but STR <- AGL PHY -> INT, but PHY <- STR IINT -> TEQ, but INT <- PHY TEQ -> AGL, but TEQ <- INT Some cards are also classed into sub-tiers called Categories. Each Category contains characters that usually have something in common (such as the "Fusion" Category) or from the same saga (such as the "Majin Buu Saga" Category). Categories don't offer the same benefits as Link Skills, however, on certain stages, a category may give a bonus to drop rates of in-game items, and may even give a different item entirely as the bonus drop. Some characters offer benefits to characters within their category through their leader skills. List of Categories in the game *Hybrid Saiyans *Peppy Gals *Godly Dimension *Potara *Revived Warrior *Fusion *Majin Buu Saga *Shadow Dragons Saga *World Tournament *Universe Survival Saga *Super Saiyan 3 *Low-Class Warrior Characters Playable characters *Goku (Youth) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Ultra Instinct) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Angel) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Kid) (Base, Journey to the West Outfit, Great Ape Playable as Journey to the West Gohan) *Gohan (Youth) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Ma Junior (Base, Great Namek) *Piccolo *Nail *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta,Majin, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Saiyan beyond God, Super Saiyan Blue,) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Angel) (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Anger) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base) *Goten & Trunks (Kid) as a seperate character from other Goten and Trunks (Kid) cards *Baby Infected Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Fat Gotenks *Skinny Gotenks *Gotenks (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Veku (Base) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Candy, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Bulma (Base, Teen, Bunny) *Goku Black & Zamasu (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) as a different character from other Goku Black and Zamasu cards *Krillin (Youth) *Krillin (Base, Police Officer, Piccolo's Clothes) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Tiencha *Chiaotzu *Chiaoman *Chi-Chi (Youth) *Chi-Chi *Pan (Kid) *Pan (GT) (Base, Bee Costume) *Brapan *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pandel *Hercule *Hercule (GT) *Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) *Jackie Chun *Uub (Youth, Teen) *Uub (GT) *Majuub *Yajirobe *Oolong *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *Jaco *Monster Carrot *Launch (Evil) *Nam *Ranfan *Giran *Bacterian *Red Ribbon Army Soldier *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Arale Norimaki *Obotchaman *Sourman *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Master Shen *Master Mutaito *Staff Officer Black *Fangs the Vampire (as Dracula Man) *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man *Grandpa Gohan *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *King Chappa *Cymbal *Drum *Tambourine *Old King Piccolo *Young King Piccolo *Old Kami *Hero (as Shen) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Masked Saiyan) *Baroto *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *King Vegeta *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Saibamen *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Frieza Soldier *Appule *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden Form) *Mecha Frieza *Frieza (Angel) (Final Form, Golden Form) *King Cold *King Cold (Angel) *Chilled *Android 16 *Android 17 (Regular Clothes, Ranger Outfit) *Android 17 (Future) *Android 18 *Android 18 (Future) *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Perfect Cell (Angel) *Celluza *Cell Jr. *Pikkon (as Paikuhan) *Super Pikkon *Killa *Pintar *Jewel *Babidi's Minion *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Babidi *Majin Buu (Fat, Skinny) *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Pure, Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Dore (as Doure) *Neiz *Salza (as Thouser) *Cooler (Base, Final Form) (As Coora) *Fooler *Cyclopian Guard *Meta-Cooler (As Metal Coora) *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) *Karoly *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack *Kogu (Base, Full Power) *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) (As Boujack) *Bio-Broly *Janemba (Base, Super Form) *Janembuu *Baby Janemba *Tapion *Minotia *Hirudegarn (Base, Transformed) *Hoi *Tarble *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper-Meta Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo) *Baby (Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron (True Form) *Naturon Shenron (Mole Absorbed) *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Beerus (Base, Fury State) *Whis *Whirus *Champa *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Botamo *Frost (First Form, Third Form, Final Form) *Magetta *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hit (Base, Awoken) *Future Mai *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Fusion Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé, Half-Corrupted) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Beserker) *Bergamo (Base, Giant) *Toppo *Supreme Kai of Time *Mira *Towa (Base, Darkness) *Demigra (Base) *Tekka *Pinich *Yurin *Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Tapion (Base, Hirudegarn Transformed {Only Playable as Tapion}) *Minotia *Hoi Non-playable Characters *Rabbit Mob *Jet-Copter Pilot *Rocket-Jet Pilot *Major Metallitron *Pilaf Gang *Gola *Melee *Shula *Mr. Popo *Goz *Mez *Shorty *Scarface *Napple *Blueberry *Raspberry *Gohan (Kid) (Great Ape) *Master Roshi (DB Saga, Santa Suit, Possesed by Yurin) *King Kai *Goz *Mez *Lord Slug (Base) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Moah *Angol *Super Hatchiyack *Old Kai *Bio-Warrior *Bio-Broly (Giant) *Abo *Kado *Aka *Trunks (GT) (Base) *Imeckian Army Soldier *Ledgic *Zoonama *Para Brothers *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Lord Luud (Base, Full Power) *Dr. Myuu *Commander Nezi *Natt *Bizu *Ribet *Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Base, Aerial Form, Drill Form) *Videl (GT) (Baby Infected) *Susha *Mamba *Torga *Lord Yao *Grand Kai *Donquixote Doflamingo *Wind-up Nutcracker *Lavenda *Basil *Universe 9's Assassins April Fools On April Fools of 2017 Dragon Ball Z: Saibai Battle was shown as a joke. The game was said to be about growing and training Saibamen to have them battle other Saibamen. Trivia *Dokkan roughly translates to "don't stop" as said in the Japanese version of Dragon Soul. *This is the first game to feature Launch, Bacterian, King Chappa, Jewel, Killa, Pintar, Hero, Yakon, a Majin Soldier, a Red Ribon Army Solider, Cymbal, Fangs the Vampire and Master Mutaito as playable characters. It is also the first to have Goku with angel wings as a playable character. *Those who aren't capable of flying use a jetpack similar to the one commonly used by Hercule in his games appearances, with the exception of Goku (Kid), who uses his Flying Nimbus. *Originally, Gohan (Kid)'s "Resistance of Tyranny" card had the Super Attack quote as "I'm going to mess you up!" Starting with version 1.2.1, this quote was changed to "I'm going to- beat you up!", presumably due to the violent nature of the wording. *Earlier versions of the game allowed for a Skill-Linked Frieza and Zarbon to take drastically reduced damage *Upon his release, Dr. Lychee sold for more than 10,000 Baba Points, instead of his intended 500 *The Ox King item had one of the longest unpatched bugs, reducing damage by 75% instead of by 25% *The Item Card Elder Kai was usable as a playable card upon initial release (at the cost of 99 team points); however, due to this card not having any abilities, attacks, or animations, the game would crash when he would come into play. Since the game saves during active battles, this would cause the game to load a crash until the player forfeits the match, losing stamina. *Pikkon and Hit have the "Strongest Duo on Earth" link skill, despite Pikkon never having set foot on Earth. (As of the 3.0.1 updated, this links' name has been changed to "Experienced Fighter" making them more fitting of the link. This is due to a translation mistake of the said link.) *A certain Super Saiyan Vegeta card sells for 1000 Baba Points instead of the regular 500 Baba Points for Super Rares. *There is a rumour in the community about the Japanese Version of Dokkan having rigged character pools per player. With certain players having a 0% chance to get a certain card. *This is due to, what the developers say was a graphical glitch, players seeing the actual pull rates for certain cards, when checking the card list of a banner, with certian more sought after cards being shown to have a 0% pull rate regardless of the amount of dragon stones spent. It is unknown if this truly was a graphical or if they accidentally revealed they do rig the summon pools. Regardless, all players were compensated for this, supposedly due to the Japanese Goverment threatening the development team for it. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games